Children of Hina and Steve Saturday
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the summary is inside


Children of Hina and Steve Saturday

Their profiles and everything else about them

**Conrad Luke Saturday** Conrad is the first child and first son and only son of Hina and Steve Saturday, grandson of Hiccup and Astrid Saturday, great grandson of Ginny and Ross Saturday, great great grandson of Seth and Joanna Saturday, great great great grandson of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great great great great grandson of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great great great great grandson of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great great great great grandson of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great great great great grandson of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great great great great grandson of Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great great great great grandson of Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great great great great grandson of Zak and Mirvinia Saturday, great great great great great great great great great great great grandson of Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Hina Saturday, Nephew to Teddy Saturday, nephew to Fiona and Arthur Saturday, nephew to Harry, Ron and Hermione Saturday, nephew to Olga and Claidi Saturday, nephew to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish and Kerkedes Saturday, nephew to Logan and Veller Saturday, nephew to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, nephew to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, nephew to Kevin Saturday, nephew to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, nephew to Miru and Erika Saturday, nephew to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, nephew to Doyle Blackwell, Human nephew to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandson of Elija Saturday. Black short hair with white streaks. Has no powers. Has a evil clone of himself named Conrad Monday. Fourteen years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'3. Weight: 112 lbs. Stays single all his life.

**Amy Meg Saturday** Amy is the second child and first daughter of Hina and Steve Saturday, granddaughter of Hiccup and Astrid Saturday, great granddaughter of Ginny and Ross Saturday, great great granddaughter of Seth and Joanna Saturday, great great great granddaughter of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great great great great granddaughter of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great great great great granddaughter of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great great great great granddaughter of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Hina Saturday, Niece to Teddy Saturday, niece to Fiona and Arthur Saturday, niece to Harry, Ron and Hermione Saturday, Niece to Olga and Claidi Saturday, niece to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, niece to Logan and Veller Saturday, niece to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, niece to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, niece to Kevin Saturday, niece to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, niece to Miru and Erika Saturday, niece to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, niece to Doyle Blackwell, Human niece to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, Black curly hair with white layers. Powers: can make potions for people. Has a evil clone of herself named Amy Monday. Eight years old. Height: 4'9. Weight: 99 lbs. Gets married but doesn't have children. Sister to Conrad Saturday.

**Isis Lily Saturday** Isis is the third child and second daughter and last child of Hina and Steve Saturday, granddaughter of Hiccup and Astrid Saturday, great granddaughter of Ginny and Ross Saturday, great great granddaughter of Seth and Joanna Saturday, great great great granddaughter of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great great great great granddaughter of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great great great great granddaughter of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great great great great granddaughter of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Drew and Doc Saturday, Niece to Hina Saturday, Niece to Teddy Saturday, niece to Fiona and Arthur Saturday, niece to Harry, Ron and Hermione Saturday, Niece to Olga and Claidi Saturday, niece to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, niece to Logan and Veller Saturday, niece to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, niece to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, niece to Kevin Saturday, niece to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, niece to Miru and Erika Saturday, niece to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, niece to Doyle Blackwell, Human niece to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, white long hair in two ponytails. Powers: has no powers. Has a evil clone of herself named Isis Monday. Eight years old. Height: 4'9. Weight: 99 lbs. Gets married to a prince named Memphis and has four children. Sister to Conrad and Amy Saturday. Twin Sister to Amy Saturday

If you want me to stop making Saturday Children just me a message, if you want me to keeping making the children just send me a message.


End file.
